Bait
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Alex's friend from Vice is murdered while undercover. She goes undercover to find the killer. BobbyAlex
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where's Eames?" Bobby asked Deakins as he returned from a coffee run. "She's never late."

"Friend of hers from Vice was murdered last night." He said stopping to sip from his cup. "Went to give them a hand."

Bobby was out of his chair and heading toward the door. Deakins called out after him. "Don't go causing trouble."

Bobby raised his hand and waved behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into Vice, he walked to the first person he saw. "Hey, Metcalf, you wouldn't happen to know where Eames is, would you?"

"Bobby," Alex called from behind him.

Turning toward her voice, one sight of her and his eyes were bulging out of his head. She was in a red halter top and a mini skirt that was way, way to short with red pumps. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Taking out the trash." Her voice was cold.

"Not without me." He said making eye contact. _We're partners…Thick and thin…_ "You'll never go alone."

"Fine. You can't go taking over, Bobby. This has to be my way, my show, my terms. Understand?" Her eyes were dark. He'd never seen her this way. It scared him.

"Tell me about her, Eames." He took a seat and motioned for her to do the same.

"Lydia was at Vice for thirteen years. She was well trained in weaponless defense, but it didn't seem to matter with this guy. He strangled her and raped her. She fought, but it was a lost cause. The guy wasn't a first timer. Six other cases match his MO. All victims were short with dark blonde to light brown hair." She paused.

"Go on." He encouraged.

"I have to do this, Bobby. She watched my back out there. Taught me how to handle myself." She got a far away look in her eyes. "I owe her."

"We'll get him, Alex." He put his hand on hers.

"We have to," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex was standing on the street corner popping her gum. Her legs were freezing. Not to mention her ass. "Hey, girls." She said to a few other "working" women as they passed by. They gave her a short wave.

One turned as they got farther down the street. "You be careful, little one. There's a loon loose in this city."

"A loon?" She asked.

"Somebody's been murdering girls around her for the past two weeks. My friend, Krissy…" The woman trailed off.

"'K. I'll watch my back." She said as she watched them walk on down the dark street.

A car pulled up to the curb. "Hey, gorgeous. Looking for a good time?" She said as she sashayed to the car. She bent down and lay against the car door.

Bobby smiled at her from behind the wheel. "Get in and warm up." He pointed to a steaming cup.

She opened the door. "You know how I hate freezing my ass off." She held the hot cup between her cold hands and took a sip. "Hot chocolate…mmmmm."

He pulled away from the curb. "You okay out there, Alex?"

"I'll be fine, Bobby. This used to be my job." She said taking another sip. "I just hope he shows up soon. I've gotten used to my job at Major Case. Don't think I can handle too many nights in a row out on the street." She shivered. "Plus, if I don't catch pneumonia after this, it will be a true miracle." She tugged the skirt down once more. It was useless.

"Hey…I could go undercover…but do you really think he'd go for it then?" Bobby said putting his hand on her arm. This got him a smile from her. "It will be over soon, Alex."

"I wish I had your confidence," she said finishing the hot chocolate.

"Ready to get back to it?" He said as he turned the car around to head back to "her" corner.

She trembled slightly as she whispered, "Yes." She shook it off. "You're right around the corner right?"

"I've got my eye on you at all times." He said taking her hand and squeezing it. "You're not alone."

She squeezed his in return. "I trust you with my life."

He stopped the car at the curb. "If you need me, just say the word."

"Pumpkin pie," she said getting out and slamming the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bobby looked at his watch for the one hundredth time that night and sighed. "This guys not showing up tonight. I'm gonna get Alex, and we'll call it a night," he told the Vice Detective. He nodded as Bobby climbed into the other car and drove toward Alex.

"Hey, Alex. He's not coming," he said once she bent into the window.

Alex looked angry. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are. It's cold. We'll be back tomorrow night. I promise we'll catch this scumbag, but not tonight." He said reaching to open the door.

"Fine." She said as she got in and slammed the door.

"Don't be mad at me." He said softly.

"You are taking over again, Goren…and you promised this was my show." She kept looking straight ahead.

"I'm not meaning too. You know that, Alex. It's cold and you've not slept since yesterday. Please just this once." He laid his hand on her arm.

She tried to smile. "Fine."

He dropped her off at her place and went home. He didn't like leaving things the way they were, but he knew it was pointless to try and talk to her until she was ready.

Alex tried to make herself tired enough to go to bed, but failed. It wasn't long before she had slipped back into her clothes and called a cab to take her back to the corner of Lexington and Bravo. She knew Bobby would be livid if he found out she'd went back alone, but she had to. Everything instinct was telling her that tonight was the night. They just didn't wait long enough.

Cool and confident, it's what had saved her life before. The other women weren't prepared, weren't strong, weren't hungry for this guy's blood. And then she knew without turning around that he was behind her. He might've been only 6 foot but to her mind's over active imagination he was 100 feet taller. She slowly turned to look at him, but there was no one there. She kept walking. It was dark out and the air was turning colder. Suddenly the logical part of her kicked in. She was foolish to attempt this without backup, without a gun, and without her partner. Alex stepped down off the curb and was relieved when a taxi cab pulled around the corner. She got in.

"Elm and 51st please."

"Sure thing, darling. I'll get us there."

She saw his dark eyes in the rear view mirror looking at her. When her eyes met his, he smiled back at her. It was apparent to her that he wasn't taking her to Elm but in the opposite direction. Alex wondered if she should play it cool or jump from the car. Playing calm was her only choice. She pretended to be distracted by applying more makeup, keeping one eye on her surroundings. A moment later, he pulled into a parking garage. He said not a word, and Alex knew it was now or never. When he got out to open her door, she attempted to get out the passenger door, but as a serial rapist who had long practiced his craft, he had thought she might try this as countless women had no doubt done before. He grabbed her leg and pulled her to him.

"That's it, baby. Fight me. I love it when there's a fight." He growled with a desperate hunger in his voice.

Alex tried to use her heal to kick him in the groin, what she got was a hard fist to her mouth. An immediate taste of blood filling her injured mouth. He tore her skirt open and began to claw at her panties.

"I'm gonna make you scream you little whore! Mmm yes! Scream for me!"

He slid his hand down his pants stroking himself, while his knee pinned her thigh down and her legs spread apart. Slowly he unzipped himself, and his erection loomed over her. He didn't rip off her panties as she feared he would. She began to fight with every bit of strength she could and he lay on top of her, his erection pressing sickeningly into her thigh and his hands wrapped around her throat. His grasp began growing tighter and tighter. She knew this would be the end. She would die battered and raped in the back of this dirty old cab. His face would be the last thing she would see. Alex gasped to breathe and she felt as if she were passing out. Then all at once all the air came flooding back into her lungs. The weight upon her was instantly gone and when she opened her eyes, there stood Bobby, his hand bloody, her attacker unconscious and handcuffed on the ground. And the an indescribable look of fear in his eyes as he saw Alex's limp body lying on that seat. An officer helped her stand, and she began to walk past Bobby to the ambulance. Her pride and dignity just moments from being shattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He laid his hand on her arm. "Alex…" his voice barely heard of the wail of the approaching sirens.

"Don't Bobby….please don't." She whispered, her body shaking. She moved his hand. "I'm evidence."

"Right." He said softly. "I'm riding with you to the hospital." He got out his handkerchief to stop the bleeding on her lip. Instead of handing it to her, he tilted her chin and lightly pressed it to her lip. She winced. "Sorry, sweetie. It's not so bad." He knew that she knew he was lying, but she tried to smile anyway.

"I know what I did was stupid, Bobby. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." She looked down.

He tilted her chin up. "I would have been here sooner, but I lost the cab on that last turn. But you got the guy."

"YOU got the guy." She said softly. Just then the Vice captain walked by, she grabbed his arm. "I want him…"

"Get yourself checked out and cleaned up, Eames, and he's yours." He said before he walked toward the squad car that contained Nathan St. James.

Bobby noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Alex, do you think that's a good idea?"

"I have to know why, Bobby. I just have to." She finally looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

He stroked her bruised cheek. "Okay."

"I want you on the other side of the glass, Bobby. Promise me that." She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Where else would I be?" He said softly. "I've always got your back. Always."

She was checked out and released from the hospital in under two hours. She showered at the station house and tried to cover some of the bruises to her cheek. She walked confidently toward the interrogation room.

Bobby caught her eye. "You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." She said as she shook off all her fears and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "Nice to see you again, Mr. St. James."

His face registered shock at first then he just glared at her. "Bitch, I should've known you were brass."

She laid out the pictures of the dead women he'd raped and brutalized. She told him each girl's story. His eyes never left her face. "Why'd you do it?"

"They had it coming to them. Selling their bodies like they were cheap souvenirs. They deserved it. So do you for pretending to be one…"

Her face was inches from his. "It gives you no right to be their judge, jury, and executioner."

"I was almost yours, bitch."

Her hands clenched the table and she moved closer to him. "You're going down, St. James."

She moved back as he shoved his chair away and stood. Bobby watched Alex through the glass as she flinched. She quickly recovered and moved around the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex jerked St. John the rest of the way up by his collar and stood eye ball to eyeball with him. "You're going down for a long, long time."

He clenched his fist and Bobby was out of the observation room and on his way to the interrogation room. When he opened the door, St. John was huddled in the floor holding his crotch. "Police brutality…" He barely gasped.

"I didn't see a thing." Bobby said to him as he turned Alex to face him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She brushed past him. "I'm done here."

Bobby motioned for the uniforms stationed outside to get St. John. "He may need an ice pack." They looked questioningly at him. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He's holding himself. He looks like he's in pain."

Alex smirked at Bobby. "You don't have to cover for me."

"I'm not. I wasn't there so I can't say you did anything." He took her elbow and led her toward the elevators. "Now…I'm taking you home." He pushed the down button. "And I'm staying with you."

Alex looked over at him. "It's not necessary, Bobby. I'm okay. Lydia's killer is behind bars. I can sleep now. Thank you for helping me. For getting him off of me before he…before he…" And her façade crumbled. She nearly collapsed on the elevator floor as her sobs wrenched her body.

Bobby caught her and held her. "I'm not leaving you alone, Alex…I promise." He cradled her in his arms and the parking garage doors slid open. He found his SUV and set her in the passenger seat. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She whispered as her crying quieted.

He brushed hair back from her face. "You hungry?"

"No…I just want to take a shower." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"But you…" He closed his mouth. He knew she'd already taken one, but he also understood that she still could feel him on her skin, taste him, smell him. He shuddered when he thought of what she'd almost went through. "Okay. I'll get you there as soon as I can."

"Traffics not bad this time of night. We should be there soon." She said as he closed her door. She tried to wipe away the memories of St. John.

They drove in silence and Bobby glanced at Alex every so often. Seeing her this way broke his heart. He reached for her hand. She stiffened but only for a second. She grasped his fingers tightly in hers.

They were outside her apartment for several minutes before she realized it. "Sorry…I'm in another world."

"It's okay, Alex." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Thank you for driving me home." She said as she untangled her hand from his. "See you at work tomorrow."

He got out and met her on the sidewalk. "I told you…I'm staying with you. You shouldn't be alone."

"Bobby, I'm fine." She said clenching her fists.

He touched her cheek. "You're not." He looked deep into her eyes. "And that's okay."

She moved into his touch. "I feel like I'm falling apart."

"Let me catch you." He whispered into the night as she moved into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Did you mean it?" Alex asked as she emerged from the bathroom an hour later.

"Mean what?" He said slowly turning from the stove where he was stirring a pan of soup.

He noticed that her skin was red from scrubbing. He winced.

"About catching me…" She put her hand on his arm. "I can't do this alone, and I don't' trust anyone but you." Fresh tears stung her eyes.

"Yes," he whispered as he wiped away a fallen tear.

She put her hand on his and held it to her cheek. She was shaking. "Bobby, I…we…"

"Alex, I'd never push you into anything you aren't ready for." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know…" She began, but her bottom lip quivered. "I just feel…I feel dirty…" She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know." He placed a comforting hand on her arm. He didn't pull her to him because he was afraid she'd pull away forever. "Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

He started to pull away when her hand came over his, "Thank you." Her voice was barely audible.

"I'd do anything for you." He turned back to the stove. "This is almost done."

"I'm not hungry," she said as she took a glass from the cabinet and poured a little vodka inside it.

"Just a little…for me." He didn't look at her.

"Okay." She moved closer and watched him stir. He was adding spices now. "What's in it?"

"Chicken, noodles, carrots…"

"Smells good." She gently touched her swollen lip.

He moved so that he could look at her lip. "The swellings gone down." He tilted her chin up into the light. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." She moved to the couch and tucked her legs under her. She watched as he searched her cabinets for bowls and spoons. He ladled soup into her bowl. He handed it to her. "I can't eat all that."

"Just eat what you can." He went back to the stove and grabbed his own bowl and spoon.

They ate in silence. When she finally sat her bowl on the coffee table, he nodded his approval at it being less than half full. "You should get some sleep," he said softly before spooning his last mouthful into his mouth.

"I don't think I can."

After he sat his bowl on the coffee table, she surprised him by laying her head in his lap. He began stroking her hair gently. "Just push all the bad thoughts away. You're here with me…and safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." _Ever, _he added silently.

Twenty minutes later she was sound asleep. His eyes filled with tears as he heard her whimper, no doubt she was dreaming about the earlier events. "No one will ever hurt you again," he whispered. "No one."

He eased out from under her and gently picked her up. He cradled her against him as he carried her to her bed. After he'd tucked the covers around her, he kissed her forehead, "I love you, Alex."

He then returned to the living room where he made up the hide-a-bed sofa and stretched out. He'd just dozed off when something warm nestled into his side. He opened his eyes and saw her blonde head. "Everything okay?"

"It is now." She whispered into the darkness as she clung to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sunlight was pouring through the curtains when he woke. His arm was draped across her waist and his head was buried in her neck.

She stirred and turned onto her stomach. She turned her head to smile at him, but instead what he received was a grimace.

"Come on, Alex. I don't look that bad in the morning, do I?" He propped up on one elbow and looked down at her.

"My whole body hurts." She whispered. He could see that tears were already cascading down her cheeks.

He took her in his arms then and just held her while sobs shook her body. "I've got you. " He kissed her hair.

"Promise?" She asked as her eyes looked deep into his.

"Promise." He bent and kissed her lips gently. "I'm here to stay."

"We should get ready for work." She said as she sat on the edge of the hide-a-bed.

"Deakins told me that I'm not expected back in until Monday…and you…you're not expected back in until someone clears you." He put his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine," she said angrily pulling away from him. "Why do I have to see someone?"

"You know the rules, Eames."

"Fuck the rules. Fuck Deakins. And don't call me EAMES." She slammed her fists down on the counter top. "It's my body…my head…I know when I'm fine. And damn it, Bobby…I'm fine. I'm ready." She glared at him as he moved closer to her.

He moved a fallen strand of hair from her face. "You're not ready, Alex."

She looked up at him with a helpless look in her eyes and whispered, "I know."

"I think talking to someone would help." He took her hands in his.

"I talk to you." She looked away from him.

"Yeah. I know. BUT you need someone objective…someone who's going to rule with their head not his heart." He slowly brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed her fingertips.

"Okay." She slowly pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his waist.

There was a knock on her door. "I'll get it." He kissed her forehead before pulling away.

The ten strides it took for Bobby to get the door resulted in four more knocks. "Expecting someone?" He inquired before looking through the peep hole. He tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's your father."

All emotion left her face and she replied, "Let him in."

He opened the door. "I want to speak to Alexandra." His voice stern and flat.

"Hi, Pop." She said as she appeared beside Bobby.

He took one look at her bruised cheek and cut lip and his hard expression softened. "Hey, Cookie…" He held his arms out to her and Alex stepped into them. He took her face in his hands and whispered, "You okay?"

Alex glanced over at Bobby. "I'm okay…thanks to him." She moved out of her father's arms and took Bobby's hand in hers. "He saved my life."

"I know," John said extending his hand to Bobby. "Thank you."

Bobby returned the shake and looked at Alex. "I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to her on my watch." She squeezed the hand she still held.

John turned back to Alex. "I'll be going now…You know me…I just had to see you and make sure you were okay…in the flesh." He kissed her cheek. "But I can see, you are in good hands. Come by soon, Cookie…You too Detective Goren. You're always welcome."

Bobby shook his head in acceptance. After the door closed and her father was gone, Bobby was quiet. Alex watched him as he paced the living room while she folded the bed back into the couch. "Bobby…something wrong?"

"I never knew that you and your father were close…the way you talk…" He stopped in front of the window and looked out into the morning sunshine.

"We didn't use to be, but since we lost Mom…Let's just say we both realized that life's to short to hold grudges." She slipped her hand into his.

"Life's too short…" he whispered as his arms came around her and held her close against him. "When I think about what almost…what almost happened I just want to hold you forever and never let you go."

"Then don't," she whispered as she took his face in her hands and pulled his mouth down to hers. When their mouths were just an inch apart, she whispered, "I love you too."

His eyes locked on hers, "You heard me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Of course I heard you." Her lips slowly touched his. Their kiss was deep and passionate. His hands tangled in her hair, but all the while he was careful of her bruises.

When the kiss ended, he just held her. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"The real question is: do you know how long I've waited for you to see me as more than your partner?" His heart beating against her ear lulled the trembling in her soul.

He smiled against her hair and whispered, "You're the only one that can put me in my place," he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "And get away with it."

She smiled. "Because you know I'm usually right."

"That you are." He kissed her nose.

"You'll go with me, right?" She said as her fingers stroked his lips. "I mean not in to see the doctor, but with me."

"If that's what you need to get through this…yes." He kissed her tenderly.

"And us?" She asked when the kiss broke.

"We'll make it through this…and anything else that life throws at us." He took her hand in his and held in to his heart.

Alex let him hold her hand, but only for a moment. When she pulled away, it wasn't quick, but she had to keep reminding herself that it was Bobby and Bobby would never hurt her. "I'll just go shower...get changed...I'll be quick." She tried to smile.

Once the bathroom door closed behind her, she slumped against it. Her whole body trembled. She turned the water to scalding and quickly removed her clothes. She stepped under the torrents of water and let the heat engulf her. Picking up her scrub puff she lathered on soap and tried once again to remove the remaining shame off of her skin.

She let the tears once again mingle with the water. She kept quiet by biting her fist as she stood beneath the water until it turned ice cold. She toweled off quickly and dressed in layers. She was so cold deep down in her soul that the scalding heat of the water or Bobby couldn't touch it.

She found him looking through an old family photo album when she emerged. "Ready?" she asked quietly.

He looked with a smile until he saw her reddened skin, that is the skin that he could see. "I'm ready…You?" He walked to her and wiped away an escaped tear.

She took his hand and squeezed it hard. "No, but I have to be." He held his arms out to her and she stepped into his embrace.

He held her face in his hands and spoke softly, "Alex, he's not going to hurt you anymore and you didn't do anything wrong…scrubbing him off…" He pulled up her sleeve. "This…baby…you can't keep doing this."

"I know," came her whispered reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Standing outside her door, she took a deep breath before shoving her key into the lock and opening the door. "Honey, I'm home," she teased.

The smell that greeted her was a welcomed smell of garlic and chicken. He smiled at her from the stove where he was stirring something in a pot. "Hey, there."

"What you cooking?" She said shrugging off her coat. He'd wanted to come with her to the appointment but at the last minute she'd decided it was something she had to do on her own.

"Just making the glaze to go over the baked chicken. Hope you like garlic." He said setting the spoon down next to the stove.

"That's fine." She said a little distracted. She pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down to watch him.

"You okay?" He stepped toward her and sat across from her.

"Yeah…Bobby?" She avoided his eyes.

He reached across the table and touched her hand. "Talk to me."

"I don't know if I helped or hindered my chances at coming back sooner…Bobby, I think I screwed up." She let a tear slip down her cheek.

"How?" His thumb gently wiped the tear away.

"She kept asking me about how I felt and I kept telling her I was ready to work. By the end of the session, I'd screamed at her." She looked up at him. "It's not her fault…you know…what he did wasn't her fault. And I yelled at her."

"It's only natural to lash out…self preservation." His hand was over hers again.

She pushed her chair back and stood. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't get in my head." She walked to the window and looked out.

She wasn't surprised when she felt his breath just inches from her ear. Her fist clenched at her sides.

"I just want to help."

"Don't."

"Alex…" He touched her shoulder.

She whirled around. "You don't have to help. I don't need help. Your help or anyone else's. I can take care of myself."

"No one doubts that…least of all me." He didn't try to touch her again. He just stood there, close enough to see her tremble slightly.

"Oh no? That's why you are here…because you think at any moment that Alexandra Eames is going to fall apart…going to need you..." Her voice full of venom.

"You're the strongest person I know, Alex."

The punch came from nowhere and he'd not been able to block it. She'd gave him a right hook and was know standing before him, opened mouth and shame was clear in her eyes now. Pushing past him, she ran to her room and slammed the door. Hearing the door lock, Bobby sighed as he rubbed his jaw, knowing it was going to leave a mark.

Walking to her door, he knocked softly. He tried the knob anyway. Locked, just like he knew it would be. "Alex…Alex let me in."

"No." He could tell she was just on the other side.

"You can't stay in there forever. You have no bathroom…no food…no water."

"Leave, Bobby."

"I'm not going anywhere." He sat with his back against the door.

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there. Silence was filling the apartment, and the silence was making him go stir crazy. He'd been listening for any sounds that she was going to come out, but he'd heard nothing. He leaned his head back against the door. Closing his eyes, he silently willed her to come out, come out and talk to him.

A loud shrill noise filled her apartment making him jump.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Opening the door a crack to see what the problem was, Alex saw Bobby moving hurriedly down the hall to the kitchen. She could see smoke. _Just great! Now the neighbors will be made at me for the third time this month. _

Shoving the door open, she made her way behind him. She came in just as he was fanning the smoke away from the now opened oven door. His chicken was a blackened mess.

"Guess we won't be eating chicken." She said over the noise.

He turned toward her voice. "NOW you come out!"

He pulled the chicken out with pot holders and sat it in the sink. He ran water to cool it off. "We should open some windows." He turned to make his way to the living room windows and saw her standing on her counter attempting to turn off the smoke alarm.

"If my neighbors didn't like me before, they hate me now." She grumbled to herself.

He was greeted with silence as he shoved open a window. He breathed a sigh of relief. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Alex hopped down. "And it starts."

"Everything okay in there, Detective Eames?" a male voice came through the door.

Alex opened it quickly. "Yeah, Jamie. My boy…partner just burned our dinner." She blushed a deep red and wouldn't look in Bobby's direction.

"Okay…I'll let everyone know." Jamie said with a smile and a wave.

She shut the door and looked over at him. "This is the third time this month the smoke alarm has gone off in my apartment." _And that doesn't even begin to tell you about last month…or the one before that… _

"If I'd have known you'd come out that quickly, I'd have done that half an hour ago." He was right beside her now, his hand on her arm.

"Bobby…" She looked up at him. "Sorry I sucker punched you." She averted her eyes once again.

He tipped her face up and met her eyes. "It didn't hurt…much." He winked at her. "It's not everyday the lovely Detectives Eames throws a punch at me."

"I'm sorry, Bobby." Her voice was low.

"Promise its okay." He stroked her cheek. "You okay?"

She shook her head no. He pulled her into his arms and held her. She let him gently rock her back and forth as he stroked her hair.

"Am I your boyfriend?" The sound of his voice breaking the silence caused her skin to goose pimple.

"Do you want to be?" Pulling back, her eyes slowly met his.

"Yes." His mouth lightly touched hers.

"Bobby…" Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah?" He pulled her back against him.

"Pumpkin Pie."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

His head snapped up and a slow smile spread across his face, but before he could reply she warned, "And don't you dare say 'I told you so'."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He held her against him. "Whenever you'd like to start, I'm ready."

She took his hand and led him to the couch. She sat at one end and faced him. Her hand slowly reached across to his and griped it tight in an embrace. He squeezed reassurance.

"Only what you need to say, Alex. Nothing more, nothing less." His gentle smile stilled the quaking in her soul.

"I don't know why I went back that night. Back without you." She took a deep breath and thought about the words she'd just spoken and started again. "Strike that. I know why I went back. I wanted him so bad that I didn't see the danger it posed to me as a detective…an undercover detective."

When she looked up at Bobby, he was watching her, trying to read what she wasn't telling him. She cleared her throat and continued on. "But you knew me better than I thought…you followed me."

"Only because I can't imagine my life without you, Alex. Never because I didn't trust you." His grip on her hand increased.

"I know, Bobby." She said so quiet that he moved closer. "But Bobby…I was angry…angry at you…because I couldn't save myself." She looked away from him. "I've never needed help and for you to be there and save me…because I couldn't save myself…well, it was a hard pill to swallow."

He let this soak in as the silence seeped into the apartment and engulfed them both in their thoughts. After a few minutes of the deafening silence, Alex pulled her hand away and stood.

"Then I think of where I'd be if you hadn't come…and I owe my life to you." She stood in front of the window over looking the alley. "So I want to thank you."

"I don't need that." He said from right behind her, right where she knew he'd be. "Having you here, alive…it's all I need."

She turned slowly to face him. "What I'm saying is that I need to save myself right now."

"You want me to go?" His voice soft, scared like.

"It's how I deal, Bobby. You've always known that." She laid a trembling hand on his cheek.

"If you're so sure then why are you shaking?" His hand covered hers.

"Because I'm scared to death that you won't come back…"

"Not come back?" His hands held her face and made her look up at him. "I can't ever not come back."

"Good." She said before raising herself up on tiptoes to kiss his mouth tenderly. His arms wrapped around her and held her against him as the kiss held them together.

Breaking the kiss, he laid his forehead against hers. "Just promise me that you won't push me away."

"I promise, Bobby," she whispered.

He kissed her nose and turned for the door. "Call me…day or night. Understand?" He didn't turn to look at her for the fear that she'd see just how scared he was to walk away.

"I'll hold you to that." She had turned back to the window, unable to watch him walk away.

She heard the door being pulled open and she whispered, "Don't go." The door closed softly and she let the tears in her eyes cascade down her cheeks.

"I can't go." At the sound of his voice, she wasted no time getting to the safety of his arms. Her mouth was on his as she caressed him through his clothes. "I could never go," he whispered as he placed soft kisses down her jaw line and throat.

"I need you…all of you," she said as she took his hand in hers and led him toward her bedroom. "Make love to me…show me you won't ever leave me."

He scooped her up in his arms. "I won't ever leave you."

"I know." She placed her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Just could you…would you hold me?"

"Until you get sick of me," he said as he gently laid her down in her bed and settled in next to her.

"Which will be never." Her arms wrapped snuggly around his waist as her head lay upon his chest.

He smiled as he listened as her breath evened. He laid his cheek against her hair as he listened for signs that she was having a nightmare. But the nightmares didn't come. She was safe in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alex tried to roll over and stretch when a strong set of arms held her in place. She panicked for a second then realized it was only Bobby. She smiled. She turned slowly so that she was facing him. Seeing him sleeping seemed to set her nerves at ease. He looked so calm when he slept. She touched his cheek softly. "I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered to the quiet room.

Then all at once it hit her that today was the day they were laying Lydia Knightley to rest. A sob wracked her body and Bobby's eyes opened quickly. He pulled her to him. "What's the matter?"

"Lydia's service is today." Her tear filled voice finally broke through. "I hate funerals. I hate them."

"They'd all understand if you didn't go." Bobby's voice was soft as he held her and stroked her hair.

"I'm going." Her head had snapped up and she was glaring at him.

"It was just a suggestion." He patted his chest and her head slowly lowered back in place. 

"Bobby, will you come with me?"

"Yes." He continued stroking her hair. "You need me right now. I'm always going to be there for you. Always

Her bedside phone began to ring. Alex lazily picked it up. "Hello." She listened quietly to the voice on the other end of the phone. "I'm fine, Mark." Another pause as she listened. "I'm not going alone." She smiled. "Yeah. I know you promised Andy you'd take care of me. I've got someone to take care of me now. You're off the hook." She brought a hand to her still tired face and wiped away the solitary tear that had slipped down her cheek. "Yeah. Andy would approve. He's good to me." She took Bobby's hand in hers. "Thanks for calling. Tell Beth I'll come by soon. Love you too, Mark."

Bobby's hand tightened on hers. "He's a good guy to keep checking on you like that."

"Yeah. He is. He's the only person in the world that loved Andy the way I did...besides his family I mean. And I still keep in touch with his family. We were only married a little over a year before he...before he died. Undercover operation went bad. The snitch was really just setting him and his partner up. Mark almost died the same night." She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Mark was holding Andy when the ambulance arrived. Wouldn't let him go. I arrived after they'd tried to revive him. Mark was shot in the shoulder, six inches from his heart, and he still managed to keep me from going to Andy. He said Andy didn't want me to see him that way. He held me until I realized he was losing too much blood."

"You miss him a lot, don't you?" Bobby's question was soft.

"I'll always miss him. Finding you has helped me move on. Shown me that bad things happen to good people, but the people who loved them shouldn't feel guilty for falling in love again. That was hard for me the longer I worked with you. I felt that my feelings for you were betraying what we had together. Mark helped me see that Andy wouldn't want me alone. Andy would want me to be happy. With you, I'm happy." She kissed his chest softly.

He took her face in his hands and made her look up at him. "You know that I'd never want to replace Andy in your life, right?"

"Yes." Her eyes closed slowly as she let him stroke her cheek tenderly with his thumbs. "You'd never be able too."

"Good." He pulled her mouth down to his for a slow, gentle kiss.

When the kiss broke, she slowly got up. "I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll get us some breakfast." He kissed her shoulder before standing up and stretching. "Anything you want?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to eat much, Bobby." She stood and moved closer to him, suddenly wanting to be back in his arms where she felt the safest.

"Just a little..." He said as he put his hands on her hips.

She scrunched her nose. "If you insist."

"You look cute when you do that." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Go get that shower. I'll make us some toast."

"Okay...and coffee?" She'd made her way toward the bathroom.

"Yes, Ms. If -I-Don't-Get-Coffee-I'm-A-Crank." He teased.

"And just what does that mean?" Her face was rigid, but he saw the underlying playfulness deep inside them.

"Just get a shower, Eames." He pushed her inside and pulled the door closed.

"Don't be so pushy." Her giggle didn't escape his ears.

He smiled. He knew she'd pull through this. She could pull through anything.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alex slipped her key into the lock and pushed the door open. She was itching to get out of the dress blues she'd worn to honor her friend. She finally noticed that Bobby wasn't following her inside. "Something wrong?" She leaned against the door frame.

"You didn't cry at the service today, so if you are going to throw things or punch me, then I'm safer out here." He smiled at her.

"I'm not going to throw things, Bobby. Get your ass in here before the neighbors start snooping." She took his hand and pulled him inside and closed the door. She surprised him with a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked eyes still closed.

"For being you and keeping me grounded. Thank you." She pulled off the jacket and hung it on a kitchen chair.

"You sure you are okay?" He touched her side.

"Lydia died doing the job she loved to do." She began softly.

"She'd be proud of you for catching the bastard, Alex. You know that right?" Bobby turned her to face him.

She nodded. "So you hungry?"

"Depends. Are you cooking?" He winked at her, which resulted in a slug to the shoulder. "Ouch, Eames. Take it easy. You promised no punches!"

"You so deserved that, Goren." She made her way to her freezer.

"Hey…I don't like it when you call me Goren." His mouth was close to her ear.

"Well…get over it." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck again.

His mouth lowered slowly to hers as he watched her eyes search his. He kissed her open mouthed. All the while their eyes remained open and searching each other for any kind of doubts as to where they were taking their relationship.

When she closed her eyes, he knew that she trusted him completely. His hand slowly slipped under her blouse and stroked her lower back. She whimpered as his tongue slowly massaged hers.

Her fingers were in his hair as his mouth moved her from her mouth to her neck. "Oh, Bobby," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He continued his tender assault on her neck and sucked her ear lobe gently.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She pulled out of his grasp and took his hand in hers. "Come on."

He let her lead him to her bed, where she began to undo the buttons on his dress blues. He watched as her hands shook and then steadied. "If you aren't ready…"

Her eyes locked on to his. "I'm ready. I need to show you how much you mean to me."

"Alex, baby, I know how much you love me." His hands cupped her face. "I can see it when you look at me."

She smiled up at him and kissed his palm. "Good. Then we're just moving this to the next step."

He nodded and moved his hands down her body until his fingers grasped her shirt. He gently undid all the buttons and moved the shirt off her shoulders to the floor. She started to put her hands up to cover herself when he stopped her. "You're beautiful."

She blushed. "Am not."

Her hands were working on his buttons again. As she removed the last one, her hands slowly raked up his stomach and chest to slip it off his shoulders. She felt him shiver under her touch. "I never thought…"

His mouth was on hers again. "Shh…no more talking." He slowly sat down on the bed and pulled her to his lap. She let her legs slide around his waist and she pushed him back against the bed. His hands ran up her thighs.

Her hands came to rest on the bed beside his head. She could feel him hardening beneath her and she closed her eyes. Lowering her mouth to his, she took his bottom lip slowly into her mouth and sucked.

His hands moved from her thighs up her body until her face was once again in his hands and his lips covered her mouth and kissed her deep.

Bracing herself with her hands she began to move her hips so that she was grinding into him. He moaned and released her lips. "Alex…," his voice a raspy whisper.

One hand moved between their bodies as she moved slightly back so that she could unzip his pants. "I need you." His eyes closed as she slowly moved her body off of him and he helped best he could as she removed his pants and boxers.

Laying there naked, he crooked his finger at her. She smiled as she removed her pants and panties. She reached up to unhook her bra, but his hands on her hips stilled her movement. He'd sat up to touch her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when his mouth lightly kissed her stomach. Her hands tangled in his hair again. His fingers slowly moved up her back as he released the bra. Pulling it down her arms and finally off, he pushed her back to drink her in.

She felt suddenly vulnerable as she moved back to him and placed her lips against his. "Make love to me."

He pulled her back onto the bed and covered her body with his. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me," she assured him.

She parted her legs and invited him between them. She could feel him at her entrance. He was bigger than she'd expected, but that didn't frighten her. It excited her.

He slowly guided himself inside her, inch by inch. Her eyes closed and her hips arched against his. "More…" she whispered.

He slowly moved in and out of her as he kissed every part of her that he could reach, and she did the same to him.

Having him inside her was nothing like she'd dreamed. It was better. Her nails raked down his back when he'd moved hard and deep inside her. "It's okay." She whispered against his neck.

His thrusts became faster and harder as he took her to the edge of insanity and back again. She moaned his name as he lifted her leg slightly so that he could be deeper inside her. They were one as he brought her to a climax again. Releasing himself inside her as she pulsed around him.

"I love you," were his last coherent words as he pulled her against him. They slipped into sleep with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest.

A/N: Just to let you know this is the last chapter in this part of the series. The next part will be up soon. It is still untitled but I'll make sure to put in an author's note so that no one gets lost.

Sassy


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alex woke before the sun came up the next morning. Her body was still in the state of bliss from the night before. They'd made love again sometime in the darkness. She slipped silently out of the bed, pausing only to look at him sleeping peacefully.

Her hand started to reach out and rumple his hair, but she felt suddenly shy. He'd seen her naked, not only physically, but mentally. This scared her. No one had ever seen her this exposed before, not even Andy.

She whispered, "I love you," and she slipped on her running shoes. She couldn't breathe all of a sudden and just needed out. She closed the door softly behind her and started down the steps. A long walk in the park would do her good. Clear her mind and help her deal.

He heard the door close softly behind her before he got up and moved to the bathroom. A quick shower and when she returned they'd talk. He knew she'd be up this early and would need to be on her own.

In truth, he needed it as well. He had never spent this much time alone with one person except his mother. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't want to ruin this by being together too much and too soon.

He needed her to know that he wouldn't smother her. As the water ran down his body, his mind couldn't help but remember the events of the day before.

He could feel her touching him when he closed his eyes. He'd looked into her soul and had not been afraid of the pain he saw there. He'd known he could help take some of that pain away. That was if she wanted him too.

Her mind was racing back and forth between what they'd shared last night, and what was yet to come. He wouldn't run, would he? Would he think that she'd run when he woke to find her gone?

She turned and headed back toward her apartment because that thought alone scared her. He wouldn't leave her. He couldn't. Could he?

She smelled coffee when she returned. He was standing beside the counter, sipping a cup of coffee. Instead of going to him, she smiled at him and headed for the shower.

He was still there. That was what mattered. She showered slowly, letting the water soak into her skin. She washed off the sweat and sex from the night before, only to feel naked without the smell of him on her skin.

The more the water rained down on her, the more she needed him. She turned off the water and wrapped her terrycloth robe around her body. She found him still standing at the counter drinking his coffee.

She slowly took his mug and moved her body closer to his. She undid the robe and let it fall to the floor. Beads of water still clung to her body as he took her in.

He lifted her gently on to the counter and parted her legs. "We should talk."

"Later," she murmured.

"Later," her complied as his mouth found hers and her hands undid the fly of his jeans.

As he slipped inside her, she whispered, "I love you too."

Her legs tightened around him as he sank all the way inside her. "Just never stop."

He picked her up and slowly made his way back toward the bed. He pushed her up against the wall outside her bedroom when she'd put her tongue inside his ear and blew slightly. He braced himself against the wall as he moved inside her.

His legs were shaking as he finally moved them from the wall to the bed, no longer able to stand as he made love to her. He lowered her body to bed not leaving the comfort of being sheathed inside her. Her legs came up and her knees wrapped around his thighs as he took her long and hard, deep and fast.

After making love, she held him against her chest. She breathed long and deep, the sex smell that was their sex smell. His sweat dripped from his forehead to her chest. She'd never felt more alive and wanted than the way she felt with him.

He looked up at her and took a deep breath. "We still have to talk, Alex."

"I know. Just…just not yet," her eyes closed and she ran her hand through his sweaty hair.

"When we wake up," he promised her. "And this time, still be here when I wake up."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He woke before her. He propped on one elbow and watched her sleep. A smile slowly spread across her face. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What do you dream, Ms. Eames?"

She opened her eyes and closed them slowly again. "It wasn't a dream."

He lightly pinched her arm and she squealed out. "No. It wasn't a dream."

"That was mean, Bobby." She stretched and moved closer to him. He moved so that he was on his back once again. She found her place and snuggled into his side. "Want to have that talk now? Or does it require me getting up and getting dressed?"

"We can do it here." He kissed her head.

"Good because I'm way too comfortable." She kissed his chest. "So…"

He laughed softly. "I'll start it." Going straight to what he wanted to know. "Where is this going?"

She knew this was coming and had thought she was prepared for it. She took a deep breath. "Where do you want it to go?"

"I asked you first." He stroked her hair.

"You sound like a little kid." She teased. Seeing that he wasn't going to let up, she sighed. "I want you anyway I can get you, Bobby. Even if it means we get split up at work."

"I can't lose you at work, Alex. You are the only partner I've had that has stuck by me through it all." His voice began to break.

She moved up so that she was eye level with him. "You want your career over us?" Her tone was neither angry or loud.

"Do you ever hear what I say?" He stroked her cheek. "No, I just want both."

She visibly relaxed and laid her head back down. "Good because I don't think I can go back to the way we were before. No strike that. I know I couldn't go back to the way we were before."

His hands moved from her hair to her back. He traced her spine with his finger. It sent shivers all through her body. "Why'd you go out alone this morning?"

She closed her eyes. "I didn't want to smother you."

He stopped his stroking and hugged her tight. "You weren't smothering me. Was I smothering you?"

"Not really. I just woke this morning and watched you sleep. I got scared is all. I lose everything I love, Bobby. I lost Andy to this job. If I lost you to it…" Her voice broke and a tear slid down her cheek.

"I can't promise you won't lose me, Alex. It's the danger of our job. You knew that the minute you signed up for it." His tone was gentle as he took her chin and moved it up so he could look into her eyes. "But I can promise you this. I'll love you to the day they lay my body beneath the stone, and then some."


End file.
